Illness
by blackrain707
Summary: So... I got this idea because Ant IRL has Laryngitis at the given moment, which sounds really painful D: I hope he gets better soon... I actually hope to make a part two soon where he CAN talk, but his voice is scratchy and cute like in the video he made today


Ant was resting on one of his couches down in one of the rooms below ground level, reading a book he'd picked up from one of his many shelves at about 1 o'clock in the afternoon, when he heard a knock on his door. Looking up for a moment at the ceiling, he put one of his fingers on the page he was on, before closing the book, finger making a temporary bookmark, before going up the stairs.

Turning the handle, the door creaked open slightly and he peaked out curiously, book wrapped up in one arm and held close to his chest.

Blue eyes with red framed sunglasses looked down at him, the unshaven cheeks and mouth turned up into a smile. "Hay there, Ant! Whatcha up to?"

The back eyed male just blinked at him for a moment, before opening the door a little more, and shook the book a bit.

"Reading?" Sparklez guessed, to which Ant nodded. "Well why didn't you just say so? Enderman got your tongue or something?"

Ant sighed before opening the book to the place he had book marked with his finger, pointing at the chapter's title with his free hand and moving it to be in front of the other male.

"Laryngitis? Why are you reading about something like that?"

Facepalming, Ant shook his head. He pointed to his throat, then to the title again, trying to get the point across to the, apparently, not so bright Minecrafter.

Sparklez just stood there for a second, staring at him in confusion, before whatever was in his head made the connection and he snapped his fingers together triumphantly. "Oh! So you _have_ Laryngitis! And that's why you can't talk!" The smile returned to his face, feeling very smart for figuring out what Ant was trying to tell him.

The other just rolled his eyes, moving to close the door on the taller to give him a chance to rest in peace for the day. However, he wasn't quick enough and Sparklez stopped the door from shutting completely with his foot.

"What do you think you're doing, Mister? Someone's gotta take care of ya." Ant blushed slightly, shaking his head feverently and trying to shut the wood even more. Sparklez just chuckled, pushing the door open completely, taking a step inside. The other was so cute when he was like this; needing special attention but refusing to accept it.

"C'mon, Ant, I promise I won't hurt you." His grin only widened when Ant's un-trustful glare was directed his way. "Now, let's get you into bed, so that you can rest, and I'll make you some honey tea. That should help your throat, yeah?" His fingers clicked a second time as he came up with an idea. "And hay! If you have any paper and something to write with, we wouldn't have to play guessing games!"

Grabbing the other gently by the shoulders, he directed him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sparklez returned shortly after stuffing the other into his bed, the honey tea he'd promised in one hand, and a bowl of mushroom soup in the other. There was also a pencil laced between his fingers, and a pad of paper being sandwiched to his side and arm. Ant didn't look up from his book until the kitchen supplies were set down on his bedside table. His black eyes met blue again when he was handed the writing utensil and papers.

Right away he began to write, scribbly cursive that was impossible to read unless you had known him for a long time. When finished, he shoved the parchment back in Sparklez hands and grabbed the cup of tea.

_You really don't understand that I don't need, not to mention want, any special attention, do you? Stupid… I was doing perfectly fine before you knocked on my door._

Sparklez just chuckled once he was done reading, looking up at the other, who had the cup raised to his lips, and was staring back at him. "If you don't, then why are you drinking that?"

Ant growled, put the cup back in its place on the table, and snatched the paper back. Once he was done writing, he handed it back to the other, who decided to sit on the edge of the bed by this point, and grabbed his book, stuffing his face in it and clearly trying to ignore the taller.

_I couldn't just waste it! Honey's really hard to come by around here._

Sparklez just rolled his eyes at this. "Oh really now? I have a feeling that deep down, you really like being treated like a little princess." He snickered when the other curled up even more, shaking his head. He could see the tips of his ears go red, which looked kind of cute against his black hair. "Your body's betraying you, Ant." He commented, and was fast enough to dodge the oncoming pad of paper thrown at him. Black eyes looked as though they wanted to kill him as the heavy book was aimed at him. It grazed his left ear, crashing against the wall behind him.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He put his hands up in mock surrender, making his way to the door. I'll be back in a bit to check on you.

* * *

The rest of the day actually went fairly well, even though Ant resisted almost everything attempted on him that would give him unnecessary attention. He would take a painkiller without a problem, but then stare at the other in a deadpan expression, pointing at the door until he left. When Sparklez went in to check on him at about nine, he smiled warmly at the sight he walked onto.

Ant had fallen asleep while reading; the book was rested against his chest and head tilted to the side. His expression was peaceful, and a faint smile could even be seen on his lips.

Sparklez couldn't resist the content sigh that passed his own mouth as he looked in at the scene. Deciding that he wanted to be a part of it, he switched off the redstone lamp that had been accidentally left on, and carefully got under the covers on the side that Ant wasn't in. After quickly removing his sunglasses, he removed the book, dog earring the page Ant had been on, closing it and laying it on the bedside table.

Getting comfortable in the soft bed with head against a cloud light pillow, he turned to Ant and wrapped an arm around his waist.

The unconscious Minecrafter sighed happily and turned in his sleep to be closer to the warmth beside him. Grinning down at the other that was near his chest; Sparklez closed his eyes and drifted off himself.


End file.
